How Can This Night Get Any Better?
by SVUlover13
Summary: Olivia is expecting to come home to Chinese take-out and a movie with her boyfriend. What really happens is so much better than she expected. One-shot that can be more if enough requests for it. EO Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy toying around with them.
1. His Question

Olivia kept looking at the clock in the bullpen, then at her watch, like it was suddenly going to be time for her to go home. She was excited to go home and have a nice lazy night with her boyfriend of a year and a half, Elliot Stabler. Elliot was the best thing to happen to her. He was sweet, gentle, caring, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. They knew everything about each other, they loved each other, and neither of them felt right when they were apart.

Elliot had resigned from the police force three years ago. The night before he turned in his papers, he went over to Olivia to tell her his decision, because he deserved to hear it from him first. At first she wasn't pleased with it, but then they talked it out and they knew that just because he left didn't mean that they would never see each other. He came over for take-out Chinese and they would talk or watch a movie once a week. He informed her on what was going on at home with his marriage and children, and she kept him up-to-date with the goings on at the precinct.

One night about a year after his resignation, Elliot had come over to Olivia's unexpectedly and told her that Kathy and he decided that a divorce was the best thing for them. They just weren't in love with each other. He also told Liv that he had feelings for her; she then told him that she also had feelings for him. Even though they wanted to be with each other then and there, they decided to wait until it was all said and done until they got together. Now they had been together for a year and a half, and her life couldn't be better.

She looked at her watch again. She had spent so much time thinking about Elliot and hers relationship that she didn't notice it was time for her to leave. She jumped out of her seat, grabbed her stuff, and raced out of the precinct. Twenty minutes she climbed out her cab, and hurried up to her apartment. When she opened the door there were rose petals strewn everyway, the lights were off, but candles were lighting the place up beautifully. She was in awe of what he had done to her apartment. She looked at the table and saw that he had made dinner for them; it was parmesan chicken with fettuccini, her favorite dish of his. That's when she notices he is nowhere to be seen. She walks into her bedroom, and there he is waiting for her. He is wearing a nice suit, one that he would wear if they were going to a fancy upscale restaurant. He is holding a garment bag out to her.

"Go into the bathroom and put this on" he tells her, his voice soft and sincere. She grabs the bag and walks into the bathroom, and opens up the bag. She gasps when she sees what is inside. It's a designer gown that she has had her eye on. The dress is royal blue, one shoulder strap over her left shoulder, and goes to just above her knee. She put the dress on and it fit perfectly. She then walked out of the bathroom and he takes her by the hand and they walk to the table. He gets her favorite wine out of the fridge and pours two glasses, bringing the bottle with him. He sits close to her and they hold hands and make light chatter while enjoying each other's company.

"El, why did you go through all of this trouble?" she asks, because honestly she had been curious all night.

"I wanted to do something special for you, and make this a night you will never forget." he replies, looking deep into her eyes, getting lost in them. They finish their wine and he clears the plates from the table while she remains seated at the table watching him. He then walks back over to her and takes her hand.

"Olivia, we have known each other for fifteen years, and even though we have only technically been together for a year and a half, I know that you are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, caring, sweet, woman. I could go on forever about everything I love about you. We have been shot, stabbed, you name it, it's happened. There are so many things that should have come between us and taken us away from each other. Yet here we are, together. I am hoping you are willing to give me forever." With that he pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"


	2. Her Answer

Ok, so I wrote a short ending for this. It's been done for a while but I'm just remembering to post it. Sorry for the delay to those who wanted an ending. Again I own nothing

* * *

Olivia was stunned speechless. She didn't expect this, she loved him with everything that she had. Of course she wanted to marry him. She had imagined this happening a million times, even before they got together if she was honest with herself. This beat every fantasy she had combined and then some.

"Yes" She said quietly at first, then she said it about ten more times, progressively getting louder each time she said it.

"Yes?" Elliot asked making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot then took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. She was in tears from happiness. They kissed deeply and then stated into each other's eye for a moment before Olivia interrupted the silence.

"What made you decide to propose this way?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I know you and you aren't about being the center of attention. I knew that if I proposed in a big public spot, people usually stop to watch. Also we hadn't really talked about marriage, so if you had said no, it wouldn't be in front of everybody."

"I could never say no to you. You are the best thing in my life. We may have our disagreements, but we love each other and nothing would ever change that." She told him gently. She then kissed him again. Soon that kiss got more passionate.

"How about we go into the bedroom and celebrate." She winked and led him into their room.


End file.
